


Crazy little thing called love

by wonderwrath



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hero/Villain, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: This thing called love I just can't handle itthis thing called love I must get round to itI ain't ready





	Crazy little thing called love

She is pointing the gun to your head.

You know that she loves you, but you can’t accept it. She knows she is supposed to kill you, but her hand is shaking. Tears running down her face, when she realises, that she wouldn’t be able to pull the trigger.

She thinks about the night they spend together, the night she realised that she loved you. It was tearing her apart. She didn’t knew who she was anymore.

“Harley please.” Diana held one hand out, hoping she could be able to reassure her to put the gun down so they could talk.

“Don’t.” Her hand was shaking, but she would pull the trigger. Yes she would, she would pull the trigger and all the confusion would end. He got in her head and then she walked through the door. Turned her whole world upside down, told her she doesn’t have to work at Arkham anymore.

But she comes closer; you feel how your hand gets pushed back. You look at your gun. She pushed herself in front of the gun, trying to get herself killed.

“I will do it, don’t think I am joking.” She tried to reassure herself that she was able to kill her. Her hand was still shaking, but the gun didn’t move an inch. It was directly above her heart. She felt like she could feel her heartbeat.

“I don’t think you do Harleen.” Diana was calm, as calm as she could be.

“Don’t…don’t call me that.” Her name was Harley, no one called her by her real name anymore.

“Harley.” Diana used the name she wanted to hear, just to give her some type of safety. “I love you. If you don’t love me back then shoot me. You only have to pull the trigger. Just pull the trigger Harley.”

“Don’t think I won’t do it!” Oh she would, she definitely would pull the trigger if she would move away any second.

“I am not saying that.” Harley was like a bomb. If Diana would choose the wrong words, she would go off.

“He will hurt you.” He got in her head, Harley could still feel it.

“I am not afraid of him.” She wasn’t afraid of clowns. “What are you afraid of?”

“N...nothing.” She was lying and she was a bad liar.

Diana pushed forward, making Harley grab the gun with both hands. She knew that the amazon could get to her in one move, but she didn’t wanted to think about it now.

“Please go.” Harley wanted her to go because she was afraid that she would actually kill her.

Diana knew that.

“I am not going anywhere.”

“Why?” Harley could barely talk. Tears keep covering her face. Why wouldn’t she go?

“Because we belong together.”

There was nothing Harley could say. She was staring in those big brown eyes, thinking about all the feelings she always felt for this woman, until she had to stop.

Diana took her gun and the next thing she felt was her breath on her lips.

“I love you.”

Rain started to fall down the sky and she felt how her glasses get pulled down. And then she kissed her.

Diana pushed her closer, kissing her so eager that she had no other choice than to kiss her back. And Harley did, she did kiss her back, forgetting for a second all of her worries.

Until it stopped. Everything stopped at the same time – the kiss, the rain.

“But…” A finger sealed her lips before she could speak.

“There is no but, there is you and me and that is all that matters right now.”

Harley nodded. She wasn’t ready, but she had to be, because she loved her.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
